mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Landsknecht
Die Landsknechte (mlat. lanskenetus Adelung: Grammatisch-kritisches Wörterbuch der Hochdeutschen Mundart (auf Zeno.Org). Johann Christoph Adelung. Leipzig, 1793–1801. Bd. II, S. 1894-1895 (Landsknecht, der).) gehörten vom 15. bis 17. Jh. zu den Fußtruppen im Heerwesen der Renaissance. Diese zumeist deutschen Söldner waren primär mit dem Landsknechtsspieß oder der Pike bewaffnet. Obwohl sie ursprünglich im Heiligen Römischen Reich als kaiserlich-habsburgische Söldner angeworben wurden, kämpften sie unter den verschiedensten europäischen Fürsten. Wikipedia: Landsknecht (Version vom 02.06.2017) Beschreibung In der Gesellschaft und im Heerwesen des ausgehenden Mittelalters spielten die Landsknechte eine hervorragende Rolle. Sie galten aufgrund ihrer fortschrittlichen und disziplinierten Kampfweise als besonders schlagkräftig, und die Tapferkeit der deutschen Landsknechte war weltbekannt. Doch hatten sie immer auch den Ruf von Plünderern und Marodeuren, die nach ausgebliebenen Soldzahlungen oder bei „Arbeitslosigkeit“ ganze Landstriche verheeren konnten. In den meisten Fällen waren die Landsknechtsheere aus Leuten zusammengesetzt, die ein ungebundenes Soldatenleben führen wollten und bei denen individuelle Willkür und Freiheit in jeder Beziehung an erster Stelle standen. Landsknechte galten als ausschweifend in Speis und Trank, Vergnügung und Kleidung; sie bildeten ein eigenes Ideal der Standesehre aus, das auf "Frömmigkeit" (Tapferkeit), Genusssucht und auf Verachtung der bürgerlichen Lebensführung ausgerichtet war. Von ihren rohen Sitten leiten sich auch zeitgenössische Redewendungen, wie z.B. "fluchen wie ein Landsknecht" her. Da sie sich aus fast allen Ständen der Gesellschaft rekrutierten, bildeten die Landsknechte bald ein vielfältiges Konglomerat der einzelnen Standeauffassungen, von Schelmen und Landfahrern bis hin zum Adel. Zu ihrem Ruf trug viel ihr feindseliger Verkehr mit den Schweizern bei, deren Kriegslust damals aufs höchste gestiegen und die abzutrumpfen ihnen besondere Herzensangelegenheit war; auch ihr häufiger Dienst auf italienischem Boden hinterließ bei ihnen bleibende Charakterzüge. Kleidung Die Landsknechte kleideten sich anfänglich dem Zweck entsprechend zwar auffallend farbenfreudig, doch beweglich und knapp. Später mit der Ausartung der Sitten wurden ihre Gewänder höchst prunkvoll, sodass sogar die Geistlichkeit von der Kanzel gegen den "Hosenteufel" auftrat. Typisch waren mehrfarbige, teilweise geschlitzte, Rollhosen und ein kurzes Wams mit Puffärmeln, dazu ein weiter Hut, der mit Federn geschmückt war. Rüstung und Bewaffnung thumb|[[Doppelsöldner mit Hakenbüchse (F. Brunn, 1559)]] In Bewaffnung und Taktik waren die Landsknechte den schweizer Fußsoldaten nachgebildet und führten zumeist lange Spieße (Landsknechtsspieße und Piken) oder Schlagwaffen. Jeder musste seine Waffen, wenigstens Schwert, Spieß (bzw. Hellebarde), seinen Harnisch, Kleider und Helm selbst mitbringen oder das nötige Geld zur Beschaffung besitzen; vollständig geharnischte Kämpfer erhielten Doppelsold (vgl. Doppelsöldner). Die Landsknechte mussten auch selbst für ihren Unterhalt sorgen, erhielten dagegen aber beträchtlichen Sold und Kriegsbeute. In den Landsknechtregimentern begegnen wir auch dem Zweihänder als charakteristischen Waffe, welcher von ungemeiner Größe und Schwere in der Hand eines Fußsoldaten eine nicht unbedeutende Gewandtheit zu ihrer Führung voraussetzte. Das Schlachtschwert als Waffe des Fußknechtes fand seinen Ursprung bei den Schweizern im 14. Jh. Sie verstanden es, sich mit demselben derart in Respekt zu setzen, dass man, um ebenbürtig zu erscheinen, dasselbe auch in anderen Ländern einführte. Am Ende des 17. Jhs. wird die Pike von den Pikenieren geführt, die Helmbarte von den Unteroffizieren (Feldweibel, Profoss, Rottmeister) und die Partisane von den Offizieren - vom Obersten bis zum Leutnant herab. Boeheim, Wendelin. Waffenkunde. aaO. S, 320 f. Siehe auch: * Landsknechtdolch * Landsknechtschwert (Katzbalger) * Schefflin (Wurfspieß, bis 16. Jh.), Landsknechtsspieß bzw. Langspieß (16. Jh.), Pike (17. Jh.), Stuckknechtspieß, Luntenspieß der Büchsenmeister. * Landsknechtharnisch Entwicklung Landsknecht bedeutete soviel wie 'Bauernbursche', weil er aus dem Landvolk auf eine bestimmte Zeit zur Verteidigung des Landes geworben wurde. Der Name entstand einerseits dadurch, dass eine königliche Satzung (Worms 1495) ausdrücklich verordnete, dass die Söldner aus den flachen Landschaften im Reich angeworben werden sollten, andererseits im Gegensatz zu den aus den Gebirgen kommenden Schweizern, deren Feindschaft mit den Landsknechten sprichwörtlich war. Früh kam die Umdeutung von Landsknecht in Lanzknecht (ihrer Hauptwaffe) auf was einen mit einer Lanze bewaffneten Soldaten bezeichnet. Allerdings war die eigentliche Lanze keine Waffe der Fußsoldaten, ja es durfte niemand anderes als ein wirklicher Ritter dieselbe führen. Die Ritter hatten zwar ihre Knechte zum Tragen der Lanzen, welche dementsprechend Lanzenträger und Lanzenknechte hießen; doch waren diese von den eigentlichen Landsknechten völlig verschieden. Unter Maximilian I. Allgemein eingeführt wurde das Landsknechtswesen aber erst von Kaiser Maximilian I. (1508-1519) mit Hilfe des Grafen von Zollern und Georgs von Frundsberg, als sie diese Söldner an Stelle der vom Reich abgefallenen Schweizer zur Schaffung einer zuverlässigen einheimischen Infanterie aus den österreichischen Erblanden anwarben. In den Kämpfen zwischen Frankreich und dem Hause Habsburg fehlte es oft an den notwendigen Truppen; wie nun Karl VII. von Frankreich (1422–1461), von seinen Vasallen nicht genügend unterstützt, die sog. Ordonanzkompanien und Freischützen errichtete, seine Nachfolger aber Schweizer in Sold nahmen, so sah sich auch Maximilian I. gezwungen, neue Mittel zur Truppenstellung anzuwenden, weil ihn sowohl der Adel seiner Erbstaaten als auch die Reichsritterschaft nur gering unterstützte. So bildete Maximilian die Landsknechte; die aus Schwaben hießen oberländische, die aus den nördlichen Kreisen niederländische Knechte. Er teilte das Fussvolk nach Art der römischen Legionen in Haufen (Regimenter), ließ diese mit langen Landsknechtsspießen oder Piken versehen und bildete sie so aus, dass von dieser Zeit an kein Krieg in Europa ohne die deutschen Lanzknechte geführt wurde. Blütezeit Die Landsknechte zeichneten sich in allen Kämpfen aus und so trat auch kurze Zeit später der kriegserfahrene Adel in die neue Truppe ein und bewarb sich dort um die Führungsstellen. So stieg das Ansehen der Landsknechte mehr und mehr und mit dem Ansehen auch die Zahl. Der "Orden" der Landsknechte setzte sich aus Edelleuten, Bürgern und Bauern zusammen; bald aber herrschte das bürgerliche Element vor, und der Orden wurde zur Zunft, die ihre eigene Verfassung hatte. Die Vornehmen bildeten das erste, die Bürger und Bauern das zweite "Blatt". In dieser Weise bildete sich eine zahlreiche 'Kriegerkaste' aus, die nun in allen Kämpfen erschien und fast überall den Ausschlag gab, oder ohne welche wenigstens kein Streit geführt zu werden vermochte. Daher bewarben sich sogar die Fürsten darum, Landsknechte in Sold zu bekommen. Bis zum 30-jährigen Krieg (1618-1648) waren sie der Kern des Fußvolkes, die für Sold jedem Potentaten (bei den Franzosen hießen sie Lansquenets) dienten. Niedergang Mit der Zeit jedoch, besonders durch den Dienst in fremdem Sold, arteten die Landsknechte sehr aus, und es wurden ihnen die Schweizer daher wieder meist vorgezogen. Als die deutschen Regimenter gleichzeitig nach und nach auch Zuwachs von ausländischen Söldnern erhielten, verlor sich der Name mit der Zeit. Weniger gesucht, verschwinden so im ausgehenden 16. und 17. Jh. die Landsknechte allmählich wieder und zwar um so mehr, als die allgemeiner zur Anwendung kommenden Feuerwaffen zum Teil wenigstens neue Verhältnisse in der Truppenstellung, in der Kampfordnung etc. erzeugten. Gleichwohl verdankt die Infanterie den Landsknechten manche ihrer Einrichtungen, und auch der Name eines französischen Kartenspieles (Lansquenet), das vermutlich durch die ehemahligen deutschen Landsknechte oder Soldaten bekannt wurde, erinnert an diese Fußtruppen (Landsknecht spielen). Aufbau und Truppen Der Kaiser ernannte den Feldhauptmann oder Feldoberst, der eine sog. 'Bestallung' empfing, ein offenes Patent zur Ausstellung eines Regiments und den Artikelbrief, der Bestimmungen enthielt, die später in Kriegsartikeln und Reglements standen. Der Oberst wählte einen Oberstleutnant als Stellvertreter und je einen Hauptmann für jedes aufzustellende Fähnlein (Kompanie). Die Hauptleute besorgten die Werbung, bei der die Leute mit dem Lauf- oder Handgeld die Weisung erhielten, sich zu einer bestimmten Zeit zu stellen, die Bekanntgabe des Artikelbriefes und die Eintragung in die Musterrolle, dann erfolgte die Musterung durch den Oberst (Musterherrn). Auf die Musterung folgte die Vereidigung auf den Artikelbrief (Kriegsgesetz). Ämter Die Dienststellungen in den Landsknechtsregimentern waren sehr zahlreich und mannigfaltig. Zum Stabe des Obersten, den sog. hohen Ämtern, gehörten der Schultheiss, Oberstwachtmeister, Quartiermeister und Strafer oder Profoss. Unter letzterem standen der Stockmeister mit den Steckenknechten und der Freimann (Scharfrichter), sowie der Hurenwaibel samt dem Rennfähnrich und dem Rumormeister zur Beaufsichtigung des überaus zahlreichen Trosses von Frauen und Buben. thumb|Landsknechtsoffizier (N. Manuel, 1547) * Feldoberst - Führer eines Regimentes. Die bekanntesten und berühmtesten Landsknechtsobersten waren Georg von Frundsberg (der "Vater der Landsknechte"), die beiden Brüder von Embs und Schärtlin von Burtenbach. * Oberstleutnant - Stellvertreter des Feldoberst * Hauptmann - Führer eines Fähnleins. Er war beritten, focht an der Spitze seines Fähnleins aber zu Fuß und war bewaffnet mit Streitaxt, Helmbarte oder Schwert. :* Locotenente - Stellvertreter des Hauptmanns (Leutnant) :* Fähnrich - Fahnenträger eines Fähnleins. :* Feldwaibel - Taktischer Gehilfe des Hauptmanns in der Schlachtordnung eines Fähnleins. :* Gemeinwaibel / Ambosat - Vertrauensmann der Knechte gegenüber dem Hauptmann * Rottenmeister - Führer einer Rotte (10 Spieße) * Brandmeister - Zusammen mit den Brandknechten zuständig für Brandschatzungen. * Büchsenmeister - Handwerker, die Feuerwaffen herstellten und bedienten. * Doppelsöldner - Ein vollgeharnischter Landsknecht oder einer, der aufgrund seiner besonderen Ausrüstung und Risikobereitschaft mindestens doppelten Sold erhielt. * Hurenwaibel - Beausichtigte den Tross und die dem Regiment nachziehenden Angehörigen der Leute. Sorgte für die innere Ordnung und taktische Führung des Trosses. :* Rennfähnrich - Gehilfe des Hurenweibels. Fahnenträger des Trosses. :* Rumormeister - Gehilfe des Hurenweibels, Schlichter, Friedenswächter. Befahl auch die Nachtruhe, indem er auf die Zapfen der Fässer schlug und damit den der Ausschank zu beendete (Zapfenstreich). * Pfennigmeister - Zahlmeister, verwaltete die Kriegskasse. * Profoss - Ordnungshüter, Strafverfolger und Marktwächter. :* Steckenknecht - Gefolgsmann des Profoss. Lagerwache, außerdem mit den Trossweibern für die Latrinenreinigung zuständig. :* Stockmeister - Gefolgsmann des Profoss. Gefängsniswärter. * Quartiermeister - Organisierte die Lagerplätze, verwaltete Waffen, Rüstzeug und Pferde für das Regiment. * Scharfrichter, Freimann, Nachrichter - Zuständig für die Richtstätte. Erkennbar am blutroten Mantel, den roten Feder am Barett und dem Galgenstrick am Gürtel. Strafvollstrecker, kümmerte sich aber auch um die die Abfallentsorgung und die Abdeckerei. * Schultheiß - Auditeur, zuständig u.a. für Feldgerichtsbarkeit. * Stückknecht / Stuckknecht - Artillerist, Kanonier. Fahrer der Geschützgespanne. Fähnlein thumb|Landsknecht-Fähnrich (H. S. Beham, 1526) Die ersten knechtischen Fähnlein wurden im 15. Jh. aus sog. „Glefen“ gebildet, einer Anzahl von Fußknechten, die nach ihrer Waffe benannt waren. Boeheim, Wendelin. Waffenkunde. aaO. S, 344 f. Ein Landsknechtsregiment besaß ca. 10 bis 16 Fähnlein (Kompanien), welche ihrerseits aus mehreren Rotten (Trupps) bestanden und bis zu 400, tlw. auch 600, Mann stark waren. Aufgrund seiner gemischte Bewaffnung bildete jedes Fähnlein nicht nur eine Verwaltungseinheit, sondern auch eine taktische Einheit. Zur Zeit Karls V. (1519–1556) rechnete man auf ein Fähnlein 50 Hakenschützen, doch wuchs diese Zahl schnell infolge der Billigkeit der Ausrüstung mit der Feuerwaffe. Jede Kompanie besaß ihre eigene Fahne, die von einem Fähnrich getragen wurde. Geführt wurde jedes Fähnlein von einem Hauptmann bzw. Kapitän. Jeder Hauptmann hatte um sich einen "Staat" (estat, Stab) von einigen Trabanten und Burschen. Ihm zur Seite standen der Fähnrich, der Locotenente (Leutnant) als Stellvertreter des Hauptmanns und der Feldwaibel. Außerdem zählten zum Zuge die "zwei Spiel", ein Trommler und ein Pfeifer, und schließlich der Schreiber, Kaplan und der Feldscherer. Gerichtliche Urteile über Angehörige des Fähnleins erledigte ein Gericht von 41 dreimal gewählten Knechten; die Anklage vertrat der Profoss, die Verteidigung ein Fürsprecher des Angeklagten. Das Todesurteil vollstreckten die Landsknechte selbst, indem eine Gasse gebildet wurde, in deren vorgehaltene Spieße der Delinquent sich stürzen musste. Rotte Eine Rotte (Trupp) bestand aus 8-12 Mann (bzw. 10 Spieße) oder 6 Doppelsöldnern und wurde von einem Rottmeister angeführt. Taktiken Der Marsch der Landsknechtstruppen vollzog sich völlig regellos und ohne feste Marschordnung. Später wurde der "Haufen" zur taktischen Einheit. der sich meist ziemlich regellos dem Feind entgegenwälzte. In Feindesnähe gingen dann einige Schützen als Läufer oder ein mit verschiedenen Langwaffen ausgerüsteter Spezialtrupp als "verlorener Haufen" (eine Art Avantgarde) unter einer roten Blutfahne voraus. Ihm folgte - nach einem Gebet und teilweise auch mit einer Erdscholle als Hostie im Mund - die Hauptabteilung, der "Helle Haufen", in etwa quadratischer Formation, in der auch der Kampf durchgeführt wurde. Das Feldgeschrei war: "Her! Her!" das Handgemenge war furchtbar. Oft schwangen sie knieend oder kriechend ihre Kurzwaffen gegen die unteren Gliedmassen der Feinde und "schnitten blutige Hosenbänder". Auch gegen die Reiterei operierten die Rondartschiere in ähnlicher Weise, nur dass hier die Füße der Pferde ihr Ziel waren. Zeitgenössische Quellen In den zeitgenössischen Quellen zeichnen weder die Landsknechte selber noch die meisten Zeitgenossen einzig ein düsteres Bild von ihnen. Denn was sie selber betrifft, so liebten sie es, sich im Spiegel der Dichtung zu beschauen, deren Grundton mal mutwillige Lebenslust, mal rührende Klage über ihr elendes Schicksal war. Hans Sachs: Landsknechtspiegel Der Landsknecht wurde von einigen Dichtern zum Inhalt ihrer Werke gemacht: besonders dichtete Hans Sachs einen Landsknechtspiegel in Spruchform und zwei Schwänke in Gesprächsform, "St. Peter mit den lantzknechten" und "Der teufel lesst kein lantzknecht mer in die helle fahren". In dem ersten dieser Gespräche kommen neun gartende, d.h. bettelnde und gelegentlich stehlend herumziehende Landsknechte zufällig ans Himmelstor, wo sie anklopfen. Da der Herr nicht gewillt ist, sie sofort einzulassen, trotz St. Peters Fürsprache, fangen sie draussen an, »marter, leiden und sacrament« zu fluchen. St. Peter, der Meinung, das seien geistliche Reden, legt wiederholte Fürbitte für die Rotte ein und erhält schliesslich die Erlaubnis, sie einzulassen; doch möge er selber zusehen, wie er sie wieder herausbringe. Kaum sind sie im Himmel, so setzen sie sich nieder, nehmen die Würfel hervor, und es dauert keine Viertelstunde, dass sie von Leder zücken und aufeinander einhauen, auch St. Peter selbst, der ihnen wehren will, durchprügeln. Jetzt erbarmt sich aber der Herr des Himmelspförtners und gibt ihm den Rat, er möge einen Engel einen Lerman, d.h. Appell mit der Trommel schlagen lassen. Bald der engel den lerman schlug, loffen die landsknecht on verzug eilent us durch das himeltor, meinten, ein lerman wer darvor. Sebastian Franck: Chronica Der deutsche Chronist Sebastian Franck (1499-1542) schreibt in seiner Chronica (1531) mit heiligem Eifer gegen die Landsknechte: Es ist durch die Bank hinweg und allzeit ein böses und unnützes Volk, nicht weniger als Mönch und Pfaffen. Ist es im Krieg, so begnügt sich unter tausend kaum einer mit seinem Sold, sondern Stechen, Hauen, Gotteslästerung, Hurerei, Spielen, Morden, Brennen, Rauben, Witwen und Weisen machen, ist ihr allgemeines Handwerk und höchste Kurzweil. Wer hierin kühn und keck ist, der ist der Beste und ein freier Landsknecht; der muss vorne dran und ist würdig, dass er ein Doppelsöldner sei, also ist der Böseste unter ihnen der Beste. '' ''Wer nicht zugreifen und martern kann, der taugt nicht. Kommen sie dann nach dem Krieg mit dem Blutgeld und Schweiß der Armen heim, so machen sie andere Leute mit ihnen arbeitslos, spazieren müßig in der Stadt kreuzweise und zu jedermanns Ärgernis, und sind niemandem und zu nichts nutze als den Wirten (sind sie diesen auch anders nützlich), und stellen sich, als sei ihnen geboten, sie sollen schnellstens wieder verderben. Die anderen, denen die Beute nicht geraten ist, laufen draussen auf der Gart um, das zu Deutsch 'bettlen' heisst, so das sich ein frommer Heide, und geschweige denn ein Christ, in seinem Herzen schämt. Es hat sich aber dieses Volk in der Gemeinheit verrucht, dass es sich keiner Bosheit schämt, sondern gerühmt werden will, und bei dem man durchaus das Gegenteil eines Christen findet, wiewohl man jetzt gute Christen aus ihnen machen will und sie ihnen selbst den Namen geben haben, dass man sie fromme Landsknechte nennen muss. Die anderen, denen die Beute geraten ist, sitzen in Wirtshäusern, schlemmen und demmen, bis sie keinen Pfenning mehr haben, reden von großen Streichen, die sie sich unter den Bauern geleistet haben, und bringen so die anderen auch von ihrer Arbeit ab und zum Müssiggang. Sie trinken einander zu auf einen zukünftigen Krieg und verführen den anderen, auf dass die Welt voll von Kriegern und Müssiggänger wird. Und wie vor Zeiten jede Familie einen Pfaffen haben wollte, muss jetzt jede nicht einen Landsknecht, sondern gleich viele haben. Danach so die Beute hindurch ist, da hüten sich die armen Bauern, die müssen leiden und herhalten. Da fangen sie an zu garten, terminieren und zu deutsch betteln und sich auf die armen Leute stürzen, bis wieder ein großes Geschrei kommt, dass jedermann erschrickt; nur sie allein nicht. Darum ist anderer Leute Unglück ihr höchstes Glück. Ich verschweige die Verkürzung des Lebens, da man selten ein alten Landsknecht findet. Lose übertragen aus Chronica, Zeytbuch und geschychtbibel (Digitalisat der BSB). Sebastian Franck. Strassburg : Beck-Verlag, 1531. Augsburger Staats- und Stadtbibliothek Galerie Landsknecht mit Zweihänder, MgKL Wm12126a, Abb.05.jpg|Landsknecht mit Zweihänder (D. Hopfer, Anfang 16. Jh.) Landsknecht m. engl. Langbogen 16.Jh. handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig471.jpg|Landsknecht mit englischem Langbogen (um 1510) Landsknecht um 1530, MgKL Kostüme 02 11536b Abb. 10.jpg|Landsknecht (um 1530) Landsknecht Profoss (F. Brun) MgKL Wm12126a, Abb.10.jpg|Der Profoss (F. Brunn, 1559) Landsknecht Ständebuch J.Amman, MgKL Wm12126a, Abb.02.jpg|Der Landsknecht (J. Amman, 1570) Landsknechte Spiel und Fähnrich, MgKL Wm12126a, Abb.01.jpg|Das 'Spiel' und der Fähnrich (16. Jh.) Landsknecht, MgKL Wm12126a, Abb.03.jpg|Landsknecht mit Reiseklepper Landsknecht Arkebusier Reiter, MgKL Wm12126a, Abb.04.jpg|Arkebusier-Reiter Landsknecht in mi-parti 30-Jähriger Krieg.jpg|Landsknecht in Mi-parti (30-Jähriger Krieg) Literatur * Kulüke, Michael: Das tychtigen Landsknechts Allwetter-Kompendium (PDF). Ein Nachschlagewerk für Landsknechtsdarsteller und jene, die es werden wollen. 2012. Quellen * Handbuch der Waffenkunde: Das Waffenwesen in seiner historischen Entwicklung (Internet Archive). Wendelin Boeheim. Leipzig, E.A. Seemann : 1890. Fourier Verlag, Wiesbaden 1985, ISBN 978-3-201-00257-8. * Herders Conversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 1. Auflage. Freiburg im Breisgau 1854–1857. B. III, S. 704 (Landsknechte). * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 6. Auflage. Leipzig, 1905–1909. Bd. 12, S. 126-127 (Landsknechte). * Pierer's Universal-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 4. Auflage 1857–1865. Band 11. Altenburg 1860, Bd. 10, S. 89-90 (Landsknechte). * Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer (Volltext auf Zeno.Org). E. Götzinger. Leipzig 1885., S. 567-570 (Artikel Landsknechte). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Landsknechte Kategorie:Heerwesen Kategorie:Renaissance